clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:A Plasma Monkey Fan/Worst Cards for each Rarity
In this first blog post I am making, I decided to make the 4 worst cards for the 4 rarities. If you disagree, then don't even bother unless you're trying to tell me something important, because this is my opinion, and I normally don't care for certain people. Now, before I want to start, I want to state this... Some of these cards are actually from other people, and I'm just putting them here because I agree with them. Though to avoid copying, I will credit them so they know that they have a fan. Without further ado, let's get this started. Common: Trash Building #2 (Credit to Ragelike1134) Yeah, he said it. One of the top 3 worst DPS in the game, easily sniped and comboed by who knows how much cards, and very slow speed. Not to mention sometimes Very Fast troops can outrun the Trash Building #2. Damage wise, I mean, everytime it lands a shot on the Arena Tower, it's basically Fireball damage, but It's still barely anything. If you want a siege card, use the Royal GG, Dart Goblin, or Princess. If you want a Long range splasher, we have the Executioner, and like I said before, Princess. Overall, Trash Building #2 is a horrible card and is arguability the worst siege card in the game. Though I would say the Mortar is barely worst then Cannon and Tesla, sometimes the Mortar can replace those 2, but still. Rare: Trash Building #1 This was actually a tough one, since there is also Heal Spell, Barbarian Hut, and Goblin Hut. But those cards are barely better the the worst building in the game, and that spot belongs to the Trash Building #1. Yeah, I said it on the Trash Building #1's page a long time ago. "Least used card in the game." But with the help of Smarty and the others who replied to my comment, I was able to come up with a buff that will make the Trash Building #1 balance. Does the damage of a Bomber (Giant Damage buff)... 7% Health Buff... and Increase lifetime by 5 seconds. Hopefully this will make one of the worst Buildings AND Rare card much better. Yes, I do prefer Trash Building #2 over Trash Building #1. In fact, some people are saying the Trash Building #1 is the WORST card in the ENTIRE game, and I do agree with that. Epic: Kewl Hat Giga Larry (Credit to The Real Sargas) He explain a LOT of things on the Kewl Hat Giga Larry's page, and he's right. I would actually put Kewl Hat Giga Larry on the top 10 worst Clash Royale cards, since he's horrible. However... In 2v2, he can be a complete maniac, but since people have the dude underlevled since barely anyone uses the Kewl Hat Giga Larry, he's actually fairly underused in 2v2. Trash DPS, High-Risk Medium-Reward, outclassed by a lot of win conditions and high damage cards. I do prefer Mirror, Clone, and Rage (Lumberjack, who also has a kewl hat). Though his usage rate is slowly rising. We need to nerf him on 2v2 but slightly buff him for 1v1. Legendary: Trash Can on Wheels Here we are, the worst Legendary in the game. And this girl has been the worst for a very long time. Will she ever get a buff, I don't know. Will she outclass the other girls, I don't know. Will she finally be able to handle Electric Cards, even though she is Electric herself, I don't know. Trash Can on Wheels needs a buff, a desperate one. I've been seein ideas such as. 1) She is instantly charged when spawned and will shoot instantly. 2) Longer Range. And 3) She will not be able to attack air, but her attacks can clip air troops. I actually do like that one. I've seen sparky going for the tower, but they're was a minion horde, but sparky was able to shoot the tower instead of he horde, winning the game. Overall, I feel bad for the worst girl in the game, though for the worst girl, she's tied with Night Witch. Conclusion These are the worst rarities cards from what I've seen. They might need a rework, especially the Kewl Hat Giga Larry. I really don't want a flame war or anything, because I've been through enough of those by some certain people. Category:Blog posts